1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
An apparatus having a plurality of test modules, a tester bus, and a tester controller is known as a test apparatus to test a device under test such as a semiconductor circuit (e.g., see Patent Document No. 1). The tester controller controls the plurality of test modules via a tester bus, to test a device under test. Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-89999
A plurality of test modules for testing a same device under test are desirably operated in synchronization. Conventional test apparatuses have controlled the synchronous operation of such a plurality of test modules by means of a test controller. This is not preferable because it incurs a processing time at the side of the test controller.